


Just a Little Longer

by demonvampire180



Series: AoKaga's Progressive Relationship [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonvampire180/pseuds/demonvampire180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships are hard already. Relationships that were never meant to be are even harder. When you add long distance into the mix, that just takes things to the extreme. But Kagami and Aomine are determined to make it work, even when they're miles apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in a night. I wanted to write this story (not necessarily with these characters) and this is what I ended up with so I hope you can enjoy it even a little. It's very late now, and very much time for bed.

They hadn't had too much alone time lately. Things were busy between school, and practice, and family obligations. So they didn't want to waste what little time they had.

Aomine brushed his lips against Kagami's jaw, hands trailing up his naked chest, feeling those firm muscles under his fingertips. He pushed his nose into his temple and breathed in deeply, relishing in the familiar musk of his boyfriend. There were still so many days he wondered how things ended up like this, but that was neither here, nor there. Right now he had to concentrate, and get out as much pent up frustration as he could.

“Aomine.” The redhead breathed his name through parted lips, his head tilted back against the lifeless white pillow under him.

“What?” He pressed his lips to his forehead and then trailed down, over his nose, to hover just above his lips. Calloused fingers traced up to where pink buds waited to bloom and flicked at them. The large body beneath him jerked upwards in response.

“Stop fucking around.” Aomine noted how strained each syllable sounded. They hadn't even gotten started and already he was like this. Really, once a month just wasn't enough. “We don't have time for your bullshit.”

He chuckled quietly, still hovering. “You know you miss this when I'm gone.” Before the cheeky redhead could respond he leaned in and kissed him, lips meshing perfectly together. (They'd had more than enough practice.) He edged his tongue in, tasting the remnants of the spicy vegetable curry they'd had for dinner and the slight bitter taste of cheap beer. Growing up had its perks.

His hands pushed harder. The buds he'd been playing with no longer needed his attention and so slowly, but surely, they descended until they hovered over the visible bulge in Kagami's green boxer briefs.

At first Aomine had teased Kagami relentlessly about his choice in underwear, spouting off about how real men wore boxers but that was a long time ago. Seeing him now, with those underwear that hugged every single curve, drove him crazy. His heart thudded so loudly in his chest he worried the redhead would hear it and watching him undress was as cruel as him strip teasing. The colour of his skin only seemed to add to the sensuality of his appearance and any time they were in public together, Aomine would have to resist the urge to jump him if he caught him undressing.

When he pulled back for air, Kagami's glazed eyes looked up at him through long lashes as he finally managed to spit back, “Bullshit.” Aomine dove in for another, lighter kiss. His hands were making short work on his lower half, even through their passionate kisses. The large bulge was cupped in his even larger hand as he worked it, stroking the rock hard member with exact precision. Even though it had been over a month since they'd last seen each other Aomine remembered exactly how, and where, he liked it.

His hand started at the top, right from the tip of the crown, and pulled down slowly, creating little folds in the skin as he went that would bounce back into place, and when he reached the base he jerked quickly back up just to start again. His speed would alternate and sometimes he'd go quickly down while making a slow ascension to the crown. His other hand cupped his balls ever so gently and all he did was rub his thumb in circles across them. A few times across the top, then on the bottom, then back to the top. His boyfriends hips jerked upwards in response and the softest of moans escaped his lips.

“Does it feel good?” Aomine asked, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose before descending to kiss his neck and collar bone. He looked up in just enough time to see him nod. He couldn't help the smirk that made its way to his face. Just because he was self centred didn't mean that he didn't want to make sure his partner was feeling just as much pleasure as he was.

He released his now weeping cock just long enough to pull down his underwear to expose him. Kagami didn't even bat an eyelash at having Aomine stare him down. And so Aomine did, eyes watching his own hands work as he continued to nip, and bite, at the taut, hot flesh. He let this go on for awhile more, teasing and pricking but he knew what he wanted, and he wanted to be inside. Pulling away, he reached to the side where the lube and condom waited but was caught in Kagami's grip. “What's wrong?” His brows crinkled in the centre, bordering on annoyance. They didn't have time for any grievances.

“Let me do something for you.” Kagami licked his already glowing red lips and Aomine felt his stomach drop and explode in butterflies. He was so damn sexy and with that slight shimmer of sweat it intensified by about 1000x. How could he even begin to say no to that?

“Do whatever you want.”

“Can you switch with me?” Kagami was already in the midst of getting up to change positions so without answering the Aomine shifted out of the way and then slid into the previously occupied spot. Not wasting a second, the redhead got into the position he wanted and pulled down the navy blue boxers Aomine always sported. It had been apparent before but now his arousal was totally obvious, his own erection standing completely at the ready, pearls of liquid seeping from the tip like a pot about to boil over.

“Oi, what are you doing, Bakagami?” He called the name affectionately, holding back the urge to reach out and ruffle that ridiculous head of hair.

“Just shut up, Ahomine.” So he did. Without further question he made himself comfortable with his back against the wall and let his boyfriend at it. This was a rare treat for him and so he didn't even question it as those strong fingers made short work of him. They helped coat his cock with what little liquid they had and before he could blink twice Kagami had him wrapped in his mouth, taking him all the way to the back of his throat. Aomine gasped, eyes closed, fingers gripping the sheets around him. His mouth was so fucking hot and his dick was always really sensitive when it got to this point so he almost lost it when he felt him suck until his cheeks hollowed.

He kneaded the bed and bit his lip to keep from making every ludicrous noise his mind could think of. Kagami was humming, sending vibrations not just up his erection but through his entire body. He felt the slight sting of his pearly whites dragging up his shaft, starting at the bottom and making it all the way to the top. The redhead had his balls in one hand was was squeezing them ever so slightly, enough to make the superstar question whether he was or not and the other hand was always touching where his mouth was not.

Aomine's breath caught in his throat and he could feel heat coiling in his stomach. If he didn't stop him, he was going to come in his mouth and after a month of celibacy, that is definitely not what he wanted. Reaching out with one hand he got him by the face and cupped his chin. “Oi, that's enough.”

Letting it slip from his mouth he asked, a hint of hurt in his voice, he asked, “Do you not like it?” Aomine could only imagine the idiotic thoughts going through his mind when he asked that.

“The exact opposite you idiot. If you keep going you're going to be drinking me for days.” He reached out his other hand to cup his face properly. “As much I love seeing you go down on me, I love being inside you more. Don't deny me my life's greatest pleasure.”

Kagami frowned and tilted his head sideways ever so slightly. “So my fucking my asshole is your greatest pleasure? Not me but what you use me for?”

“Don't skew my words.” Aomine folded himself in half to kiss those moist lips that tasted ever so slightly of himself. “Now switch spots.” Frowning only a moment more, the two boys switched places once more and Aomine reached for the condom and lube he'd forgone earlier. He coated his fingers with the liquid and dove right into finding that sweet spot. Kagami could take two fingers almost right off the bat (pointing towards the idea that he played with himself while they were separated) and it didn't take long before he was moaning and gasping for breath. He drove his hips down to meet each thrust, practically begging for him to go deeper.

“More. Please. I can't take it.” Kagami licked his lips and he had thrown his head back against the pillow again, unabashedly spreading his legs even further. Aomine used this chance to place kisses against his inner thighs, getting dangerously close to his over stimulated member but never touching it. He pulled his fingers out just long enough to add more lube before thrusting in again, adding the third and final finger he knew would be necessary.

“A-A-Aomine. Hurry, please. I can't take it much longer.”

“Just a little more...” The younger boy thrust a few more times, angling his fingers just so to stroke the bundle of nerves that drove him crazy. Finally he pulled out his fingers and grabbed the condom he'd ripped open earlier. With precision he got it on and added a generous amount of the slippery substance. Setting the bottle aside he aligned himself once more with his boyfriends twitching hole and guided himself in. They both let out a soft gasp, simultaneously, and then a short groan of approval. The heat enveloping him was indescribable.

He started off slowly, moving his hips in short, small thrusts but he built up steam quickly and soon he was hunkered over that firm body, hooking those muscular legs over his arms, and his hips moved at nothing short of lightening speed. The whole time he was thrusting he was kissing. During their time apart he had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed kissing this man, and how much he appreciated what their friendship had blossomed into. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't thank the Gods that they had given them this chance. Basketball was what brought them together, but attraction and love was what kept them that way. No matter what happened in their lives, they would always go back to each other.

Sweat glimmered on both their bodies, giving them a nice sheen and Aomine was losing steam but he wanted to make sure he ended just how he started. Without saying a word, and without pulling out, he helped Kagami turn over so that his face was in the pillow and his hips were up in the air. Giving a few test thrusts, Aomine just went for it. Wrapping his arms around Kagami's waist he thrust with everything he had, pounding into that hole that he had claimed as his, so many years ago.

“Aomine. Aomine. Aomine.” Kagami was panting under him, eyes closed and head hung low. “More, please. Almost there. I need more.”

Aomine complied, shifting his body just a little so the tip of his own erection would rub that sweet spot in exactly the right way. His thrusts slowed and each one was very deliberate in the angle and speed it went in. He took deep breaths as he poured his soul into the last few seconds of their time, like this, together. “Kagami. I'm coming.”

“Take it off.” The redhead demanded, pushing back into him. “I want to feel everything so take it off.” Aomine didn't argue. He pulled out just long enough to remove the condom before slowly pushing back in, being gentle enough to add just a bit more lubricant to make sure things were comfortable.

And so it went. They pushed through to the end, both of them coming with silent cries, heads thrown back as they relished in the rush of relief. When they were finished they kissed a few times before hopping into opposite showers to clean themselves up. When they were done, they came back to the bed, stripped the seats and laid down on the naked bed, Aomine spooning Kagami from behind. Pushing his nose to the nape of his neck, he breathed in long, and deep, drinking in his scent so he wouldn't forget. This was the scent he longed for; no other smell would ever satisfy him in the same way, he just knew it.

“Do you really have to leave, tomorrow?” The redhead yawned, sleepily, snuggling back into the warm touch a little more.

Aomine sighed and nodded, rubbing the tip of his nose along his neckline, like a cat marking its belongings. “I don't want to but you know. I gotta go. Life keeps moving forward.

“But then I won't see you again for awhile.” There was no hiding the distress in his voice. Even though they were complete opposites, and their relationship was nothing short of a miracle, they really were in love. Like anyone who was in love, being away from each hurt, and came with it's own set of concerns.

“Then shut up and make this time count.” Aomine grazed his teeth down his shoulder before biting down right where neck and shoulder met. His boyfriend shivered but said nothing about it. They lay quietly for awhile before Aomine muttered, “I'll never forget you. You're mine. I won't let you ever get away...” It was almost under his breath but still just loud enough for the redhead to hear.

“You better believe it Ahomine.” A loud yawn. “I'm never letting you get away.” Seconds later the uneven breathing evened out and the previously somewhat heavy weight on his arm became dead weight as he fell into an easy slumber.

He would have to say goodbye in the morning, but for now he would enjoy what he could tonight.

After a final kiss to his temple, Aomine pulled the only quilt left on the bed up around them, and settled in for a good nights sleep, arm wrapped protectively around his one and only partner.

 


End file.
